1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel flat flexible cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A flat flexible cable is known e.g., for use as an outlet line from a rotary transformer stator to a head amplifier located on a printed circuit board. Such a cable may be made from an elongated flexible electrically insulating base film onto which is deposited an electrically conductive film. By known photolithographic techniques, the conductive film is etched to produce an electrically conductive pattern consisting of an array of longitudinally extending, transversely spaced conductive strips. Alternatively, the array can be produced by a printing technique. A flexible and electrically insulating cover film is adhered secured over the electrically conductive pattern. Also known is a flat flexible cable consisting of a plurality of longitudinally extending, transversely spaced metal conductors having a flexible and electrically insulating cover film on top of and another beneath the metal conductors which are adhered secured by heating and pressing to effectively encapsulate the metal conductors.
The latter mentioned flat flexible cable is less expensive to produce than the etched or painted flat flexible cable, but suffers from the drawback of not being usable in circumstances where it is necessary to solder connections to the conductors because the cover films are low temperature materials and the soldering process can cause adjacent conductors to short circuit. Therefore, this latter type of flat flexible cable is not used where solder connections need to be made.